Temptation Island-WWF Style
by Jadinne
Summary: Four couples from the WWF test their love for eachother....the singles include the other WWF superstars. Takes place in Smackdown Island...aka Temptation Island. Please review so I know whether to continue or not.


**Temptation Island: WWF Style  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like always, I dont own them. This story just came to me after remebering the whole Mandy/Billy thing. Anyway, hope ya'll like it and depending on the reviews, I'll see if I'll continue it.  
  
  
WELCOME TO THE ISLAND!!!!!  
HOST: Hello, welcome to Temptation Island...also known as Smackdown Island! I am your host Mick Foley and in tonight's premiere episode of "Temptation Island: WWF Style", 4 WWF couples test their love for one another by being tempted by 26 other WWF superstars! On one side of Temptation Island, the women will be staying with 13 single males! Vice versa goes for the guys...blah blah blah...*to producers* Can we start now? *Back to camera* Ahem...so join us here in Tempation Island! *opens arms out as camera zooms away*  
  
The Four Couples:  
Terri Runnels and Perry Saturn  
Debra and Stone Cold  
Stephanie McMahon Helmsley and HHH  
Lita and Matt Hardy  
  
*Skip the couple introductory and head straight to Temptation Island*  
  
MICK: Now as all of you know, you're here to be tempted in Tempation Island. The four of you women will be staying on the other side of the resort...and same goes to you guys. Today, you will meet the 26 singles and today you will vote off one from each that you don't really give a crap about. Ready? *all nod* Ok, here comes the WWF Divas along with some unknown chicks....*guys go ooh and ahh* right behind them are the WWF superstars...*girls go um...okay* Alright, let's go to the Smackdown Voting Stage!  
  
*Smackdown Voting Stage*  
MICK: We have temporarily separated you four, so now you sit facing eachother. Alright, we will give each and everyone of you to introduce yourselves to our four couples. Please start off Kurt and then to you Jacqueline...  
  
INTRODUCTIONS *GUYS REFFERING TO GIRLS...VICE VERSA*  
KURT ANGLE: Hello! I am your Olympic champion Kurt Angle and I have the three I's....integrity, intensity, and intelligence. Don't vote me off...I am your Olympic champion!  
  
JACKIE: Hey wassup..the name's Jackie and I like beer.  
  
JEFF HARDY: You think they're extreme? *referring to the 4 guys* This is extreme...*takes off shirt* Peace..Jeff  
  
THE KAT: I am the Kat and I have a right to express my nudity! And if anyone has a problem with that...then vote me off! But not on this episode...it's so totally embarrassing to be voted off the first episode! *blows kiss to 4 guys*  
  
STEVEN RICHARDS: Hey, Steven here. Vote that slut off!!! I represent the Right To Censor...and this show should not be aired on television! I will sue this station...because I fight the good fight...and this is for your own good. *stares at camera before cameraman kicks him in groin to leave*  
  
TRISH STRATUS: I really could care less who ya'll vote off because I have someone waiting for me at the city...but anyway. I'm Trish and if you want to have a good time...then don't vote me off. *adjusts cowboy hat and points butt towards guys* Stratus-faction...guaranteed.  
  
THE ROCK: The Rock says that if you vote off this electrifying superstar the Rock will have to layeth the smackethdown on your candy asses...if ya smeeelllll........  
  
MOLLY HOLLY: Hi ya'll! I'm a Holly named Molly and I'm here to make your time worthwhile...so don't vote me off...or you'll be very sorry... *places hands on hips*  
  
CHRIS JERICHO: Temptation Island is Jericho! Don't vote me off or else I'll break down the Walls Of Jericho on you....*hears Steven Richards STILL talking about RTC* and Stevie...would you PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!  
  
IVORY: My name is Ivory...I, too, am a member of Right to Censor! I don't appreciate that cameraman kicking Steven in the groin...and I don't appreciate Y2J telling him to shut up either. We do fight the good fight! We do know what's for your own good! But don't vote me off...I need to settle a little something with these women. *Terri rolls her eyes...Perry TRIES to roll his eyes but can't get which way they should go *  
  
CHRISTIAN: Maaaann! I tell ya...being on this island totally reeks of stupendou...uh nevermind. Um....oh yeah! Hey don't vote me off! If you do...you won't be able to party with this dude that reeks of awesomeness! BY the way...I'm Christian *winks at the girls*  
  
NINJA GIRL: *mumbling*  
  
RAVEN: Haha...isn't she adorable? Anyway, I'm Raven. You know, the one who feels bad for himself...blah blah blah. Anyway, don't vote me off...I have no place else to go.  
  
EDDIE GUERRERO: You want some Latino Heat??? Don't vote me off, _mamis_. I know how to pleasure a woman....latino style.  
  
CHYNA: Don't treat me like a woman....don't treat me like a man....don't treat me like you know me....treat me for just who I am. Chyna!!!!!  
  
BIG SHOW: I really didn't want to be in this island...but Vince said that if I don't go...I go back to OVW....or whatever that place was called. Anyway, don't vote ME off....*to Mick*...What was that place called again?  
  
LILLIAN GARCIA: The following introduction is for the contestants. Now making her way to the microphone....Lillian Garcia!!!!!  
  
CHRIS BENOIT: You know, *to Perry* we've been friends for a long time....but I've been eyeing your woman and now's my chance. And if you think I can't steal her from you...then PROVE ME WRONG!!!!  
  
HO #1: Hello....I just left the Ho Train. Apparently, the train had stopped working 3 years ago...and I have no idea why I was in the back. Anyway.....don't vote me off. I'm a ho.  
  
DEAN MALENKO: Lita...I've been after you for a while now and I will get you.   
  
THE KAT: Oh...nevermind...I went already....  
  
MARISSA MAZZOLA: Really...I dunno why I'm here. I'm married for crying out loud!  
  
PRODUCER: Then get the hell off the island!  
  
MARISSA: You can't yell at me like that! I'm a McMahon!  
  
PRODUCER: Too bad! Get off or we'll feed you to the sharks!  
  
MARISSA: *stomping feet as she walks away* Prepare to get sued!!!  
  
PRODUCER: Mick! Keep go-  
  
MICK: *interrupting* Ok...that seems to be enough. I really don't think we should see the others.....*contestants groaning* Now ladies, first you will decide who you will block your boyfriends from dating. Terri?  
  
TERRI: Lillian Garcia...after her introduction...I dunno...she just scared me.  
  
LITA: Trish Stratus...she's been trying to get to Matt so I'll block her  
  
STEPHANIE: Can I just point out that these people are very threatening? *sighs* Anyway, I go for Trish too....it's just better that way...  
  
DEBRA: Hmm.....probably Jackie. I don't want Austin to be drinking buddies with her.  
  
MICK: Guys your turn.  
  
MATT: Obviously, Dean. I hate that guy's guts...I hope he rots in hell.  
  
HHH: Who else? Kurt Angle! Damn pansy....  
  
AUSTIN: Stone Cold Steve Austin says that his little woman will be blocked from dating The Rock! She's had fantasies about him so....  
  
PERRY SATURN: I dunno which Chris to choose....but I'll go for Chris Benoit. We've been friends long but I know he'll try to get Terri.  
  
MICK: Ok, that's that for the blocking. Now, ladies...you get to choose what one man you will not want to date and send him home. I'll let you think about. Men, do the same.  
  
*1 minute pause*  
  
MICK: Got it? *couples nod*  
  
LADIES: We vote off Steven Richards!  
  
MEN: We vote off....um.....oh yeah! Ninja girl!  
  
MICK: Ninja Girl?  
  
MATT: Well, duh. We don't even know what she looks like!  
  
MICK: Okay...so Ninja Girl, Steven....leave. That's it for now and I'll see you later on.  
  
LITA: What about the rest of the introductions????  
  
MICK: I don't have time...too bad. *to producers* Is my artificial ear falling off???!?!?!  
********  
That's it for now...well, it's pretty stupid. But anyway, depending on the reviews I get...I'll see if I'll continue it. Lata!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
